FP - June, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13761-13880 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2401. *FP - May, 2401 *FP - July, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Going back to his place, DEKE FORSYTHE confronts ZURI DORR about her mother and ex-fiances plans. She doesn’t want anything done to Ferran but finds it would be easier for Naryanna to have an accident. Second Week Arriving to Earth, MYLEE is shocked when SIDNEY PIPER greets her with the surprise of getting the food she lost on her trip, as well as seriously talking about marriage and what they want in the future. They agree they marriage is something they could do for family since they are starting to fall for each other anyway. Wanting to make sure that he was making the right decision, SIDNEY seeks out DENORIAN THAY and asks for his advice, getting the support he needs. Third Week Excited to be going to the Vulcan Expo, MAXLY ELBRUNNE seeks out TUCKER DORR to tell him that she has tickets to go to the expo and that he invited to go with her to Vulcan. DEKE FORSYTHE is more than pissed off and confronts NARYANNA DORR about her hypocrisy with Ferran. She concedes he does have a point in some way but uses Napean culture for the good and not the bad. DEKE then goes to the holodecks and fakes an apology to Zuri by a holographic Naryanna. DEKE then takes the apology to ZURI DORR but she doesn’t know why her mother wouldn’t come in person and gets a bit more creepy when she ‘jokes’ about killing people. Fourth Week Going out with MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA, SIDNEY PIPER finally pops the questions and Mylee agrees to marry him as they both have the same goals. They are able to plan for December. ASHLEY MOSS is missing Michael and decides to see BRYCE WREN. While there, they both agree they are lonely and decide to look for a place together as roomies. Cardassia Plots First Week Calling in KOHSII VENIK, DURAS VENIK is on the verge of another heart attack after Ro’har has inquired about his daughter. Kohsii manages to calm him down and bring him to the hospital to make sure he is okay. RO’HAR INDUS goes out to the clubs to have some fun and runs into an underage SAHARAH MUNROE who got in with fake ID. She dances with him and invites him up to a private room to have some fun. Second Week Excited to use the inhibitor, GWEN DAMAR and JACOB K’RRA get busy with it, but Gwen is startled when she doesn’t notice anything at all. Taking the inhibitor off, her hand bursts into flames and she runs startled into the bathroom but they manage to work through it. YORKIN DAMAR is upset when his birthday comes around and his parents aren’t there and neither is his twin. ANI DAMAR seeks him out and is shocked to learn he relapsed so she wants to put him into a center. YORKIN is upset when his grandfather YORKIN KORINAS and Dr. SERIK bring him to the Valley Retreat Center for Subspace Abuse Rehabilitation. There he meets new character MIRIANA MALIK who is a nurse. He is admitted, by MIRIANA and YORKIN answers some questions, but isn’t too thrilled. Third Week Never wanting to date again, SISI VENIK tells DURAS VENIK that she isn’t going to be looking at boys because she would rather have her father than date someone. TOREL DAMAR has a lunch out with NESHA TAKIL and explains to her she is his girl and he doesn’t like what happened with Yorkin. She is sorry and didn’t realize he was such an addict. YORKIN DAMAR continues to act out at the center but MIRIANA MALIK is able to look after him because she is used to guys at the place being grumps! Fourth Week Getting more comfortable at the Damar residence, JACOB K’RRA and GWEN DAMAR are able to get closer until TOREL DAMAR barges in and pulls out Jake’s molar to process him in the middle of the bedroom. At the Bern residence, MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) and CELAR BERN are talking about her schooling and testing out of courses before LANA BERN arrives to get some attention but ends up losing the fight. YORKIN DAMAR is still in rehab and helps MIRIANA MALIK with a rowdy patient and they are able to learn more about the other while healing wounds. Bajor Plots First Week Rescued, CATHASACH is brought to Bajor and has lunch with LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA, catching up on what he has missed. He is happy to know Mylee doesn’t remember much but he is starting to and feels uneasy about what he sees. LAUREN gets back from her meeting and decides to go out with SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and we find out they have just decided to be friends with benefits. CATHASACH has reached a decision and tells MYLEE that he wants the family to be united and is going into the past to bring back N’lani. Second Week Needing a nanny for his girls, ZAHIR AL-KHALID has an interview with LAUREN UNA and despite her iffy past, he can tell she is a good person and someone who may be good for his girls too, so he hires her. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is finishing up on Bajor before heading back to Earth. While there, SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS meets with her and they are able to put their drama behind them, mainly because she can’t remember some of the hurt. SILAS is then upset when he gets a communication from REESE and is told they are calling off the search for his sister. LAUREN packs up her things and then goes to ZAHIR’s home and is shocked when she sees her suite but worried about how strict he is. Third Week Now on the planet for their free time, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD informs ZAHIR AL-KAHLID that there will be a gala and he is invited to come. The presidential candidate also offers his help on dealing with the death of Zahir’s wife. Needing someone to go with, ZAHIR finds LAUREN UNA and asks her about accompanying him. She is super excited and agrees since her brother and sister-in-law will be there too. HAYDEN LIU begins to think NERYS LIU is spending too much time with the baby and convinces her to go away on a Bajoran getaway. EBEN DORR is out and about when he notices that Zavala Liu is with JENDAYI IOAN and he doesn’t know who she is. They get into a confrontation and AMITY IOAN is brought into the mix which levels things out and Eben gets an invite to Varnadas. Fourth Week At the elections gala LAUREN UNA and ZAHIR AL-KHALID are there together and attempting to mingle. Things get awkward in the dancing, however, when Lauren asks why Zahir isn’t sad about his wife’s death and they go home early. Confused about the Admiral at the gala, LAUREN speaks with KATRIONA WOLFE and inquires about what she should do and they joke about how Vulcan he is. To relax some, LAUREN goes swimming in the nude in the middle of the night, only to have ZAHIR see her. He gets upset and confronts her, but not before kissing his nanny! HAYDEN LIU attempts to convince NERYS LIU to go out on a date again since the first was ruined, but she isn’t into it. She does, however, suggest they have another baby to give Zavala a playmate. LAUREN is out with the girls as Zahir is away and she runs into SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS, explaining to him she isn’t too hot about being at this job. Later, LAUREN and SILAS talk over the communication and she decides she will quit. Vulcan Plots Third Week On the planet for the expo, MAXLY and VYLIN ELBRUNNE settle in and they talk about her love of bikes, plus a big race she is having, which her mom isn’t too keen on but can’t do anything as Maxly doesn’t need parental permission. Fourth Week With the expo coming to a finish, VYLIN ELBRUNNE is getting more accustomed to the idea of MAZLY ELBRUNNE on the bikes and even asks for a lesson on how to ride – actually able to keep up. During the final day, TUCKER DORR is there to support MAXLY in her race, but things get out of hand and during the race she crashes. VYLIN is able to get to her and Tucker takes a burning bike from her body but Maxly goes into a seizure. VYLIN is horrified to find out from the Vulcan doctors that Maxly broke her back in several places and is in a coma, with little chance of waking up. She is advised to take the girl off life support. Having called ANDRUS ELBUNNE, MORGAN ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA THAY to Vulcan on an emergency, they are all shocked when they find out about Maxly’s condition. SAMANTHA runs out and ANDRUS follows as she explains that Q wouldn’t bring her sister into her life only to have her die. USS Valiant Plots Second Week Looking for Chloe, INDIRA FROBISHER and NRR’BT MADDIX find themselves in a prison on a planet called Quintar. They have a collar on and feel their more aggressive tendencies coming out. NRR’BT is there to save INDIRA from a pervert in the prison but the feline’s aggression is getting to be scary. PATRICK REESE and KENNEDY FROBISHER are on the planet to learn their officers were sentenced to life in the prison. Soon enough, NRR’BT loses himself entirely when food is in the mix and the prison guard selects the Caitian to be his goon, leaving INDIRA to fend for herself. She does so and manages to get a man’s collar off but NRR’BT attacks him and INDIRA too soon, but she manages to go into a trance and get the collar off Nrr’bt too who then takes her out and they’re rescued by REESE and KENNEDY. KENNEDY takes INDIRA up to the ship and is there for her in the sickbay. They are both happy that she is okay and look forward to going home. ZELIA is allowed to see KEEVAN 16 in the brig and they talk about why he thinks the Founders are the Gods but Keevan has the faith Zelia does not. Betazoid Plots First Week On the planet for his wifes funeral, ZAHIR AL-KHALID always decides to attend the election speeches and meet with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD whom his wife was a big supporter of. They talk and instead of a donation to the campaign, Chris asks for it to help the needy and Zahir’s support. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is on the planet and meets with CHRISTOPHER and discusses with him her new position in his party. Flashbacks First Week May, 2nd week, 2401 Waking up on an unknown planet, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and CATHASACH UNA can’t remember who they are. Despite having a familiarity to each other, they can’t pinpoint the relationship but are able to come together and make camp for that night. In the morning, MYLEE and CATHASACH wake up, finding their attraction to be sexual and they make out before adventuring out to find other people. When they do, the people lie, explaining that MYLEE is really VALA and CATHASACH is really YOVIAL and they are a married couple. May, 3rd week, 2401 Settling into their new life, VALA (MYLEE) and YOVIAL (CATHASACH) are able to accept they are husband and wife. They go to bed together and have some intimate encounters. May, 4th week, 2401 As more time has passed YOVIAL (CATHASACH) wants VALA (MYLEE) even more but when she accidentally calls him by his real name, he remembers who she is and leaves in a hurry, ashamed of what he has done. CATHASACH then goes to a man in the village who explains their people are dying and the luring in outsiders to rebuild the population, starting by erasing their memories. Instead of helping Cath, the man renders him unconscious. Just as CATHASACH’s memory is wiped again, he is rescued by the USS Edison and explains the story to the Captain. #06 June, 2401 #06 June, 2401 #06 June, 2401